1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sundials, and in particular to an electronic sundial apparatus which signals, on an hourly basis, the passage of time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sundials are, of course, known in the art. Heretofore, however, such sundials were not designed so as to audibly signal the passage of time. The present invention provides a sundial apparatus which operates solely on solar energy and indicates on an hourly basis, by an audible signal, the passage of time.